


I Love You, Dean Winchester

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Self-Harm, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: He shouldn't have gotten to Dean, but he did. Lucifer has convinced Dean that you hated him. Now you have a crying Dean on your hands and only one idea...





	I Love You, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this is my first self-insert and my first supernatural fic.

You hadn't seen Dean in 3 hours and it was dark. If this had been before you two had started dating, you would've thought he was with some girl he picked up at the bar, but Dean was your boyfriend and he loved you. He wouldn't do that to you , would he? You were driving after checking almost every bar in a two-mile radius, and you weren't sure what to do. Your phone buzzed and you read the text Sam sent you: He got home two minutes ago and is completely... changed. You took a deep breath and turned onto the road that led to your hotel. When you walked in, Sam ran up to you. "Where is he" You demanded. "In his room. Wait wait wait wait wait. I need to tell you something first, have a seat." He handed you a beer and you hoisted yourself up onto the counter, waiting for him to start talking. "A few days ago, while you were gone, we attacked Lucifer. He separated us and, well he didn't hurt me because of the whole vessel thing, but he said or did something to Dean, and now he's just...broken. I-I don't- I don't know. You need to talk to him." You nodded, setting down the beer and walking to Dean's room. Your heart broke into a million pieces when you saw him. There was a bloody razor blade next to the bed, and jagged cuts on his bare chest and legs, and he was crying so hard that he didn't even notice you walk in. You stepped into the connecting bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and first-aid kit. "Hey" you whispered, careful not to scare him. "You okay?" You asked. He shook his head no, and you looked at your boyfriend's broken and hopeless expression. "I'm gonna clean you up, okay?" He nodded and you got to work cleaning the blood of of his chest. Once you got all of the blood off, you sighed in relief as you realized that the cuts weren't bad and wouldn't need stitches. You finished bandaging all of his cuts and made a mental list of things you needed to heal/fix: his cuts-done, his tears-not done, his feelings-not done. You pulled him into a sitting position and wiped the tears off of his face. He didn't protest." Want to tell me what happened?" You asked." I-I don't want to believe it b-but you just don't love me anymore. It's okay. You should just go. I- why would you even love me in the first place?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He was in hell, and hearing this, you were too." I'm broken, crazy, life endangering, and helpless. Why did you ever love me?" "Who told you all of this?" You asked, barely containing your anger. "Lucifer. It's the one true thing he has ever said." You grabbed his chin and tilted his head to look you in the eyes " I love you, Dean Winchester. I love MY Dean. Not some apple-pie life Dean, not some 'Put everyone's life before my own' Dean, MY Dean. In one piece, or in hundreds of pieces that we rebuild together, I. Love. You. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And if you weren't a hunter, and I weren't a hunter, I would have been just another girl that you slept with and left behind, but we were attacked by a demon the night we met, you saved my life, I saved your's. I love My Dean." He smiled and wrapped his arms around you, kissing you as if it was his last chance to, and you kissed back. The two of you fell backwards on the bed, and somehow got caught up in a 2:00 AM tickle fight, and fell asleep in each other's arms. "My Dean" you whispered as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMENTS PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS


End file.
